dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Videogame Mascots Ultimate DBX
This is a DBX created by New super sonic kirby X and the second episode of New's DBX fanmade series. Description This is the Ultimate battle of the videogame's most famous mascots in a DBX that showdowns the representants of videogame company in one extreme battle! Combatants * Mario (Nintendo). * Sonic (SEGA). * Mega-Man (Capcom). * Pac-Man (Namco). * Crash Bandicoot (Naughty Dog/PlayStation) * Cloud Strife (Square Enix) * Solid Snake (Konami). Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Battle Mario was exploring the forest, but before passing the level, Sonic jumps from a pipe and accidentaly attacks Mario with Spin Dash, Mario kicked out Sonic to a button, the button generates a portal where emerges Mega-Man, who is confused and shoots a metal saw to Mario and many coins jump in the sky. Meanwhile, Pac-Man was in his classic forms in the Pac-Maze, when Pac-Man is rounded by the four ghosts, he disappears in Mario's World, where Pac-Man turns into his normal form (the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures form). Sonic, thinking Mega-Man tried to kill them, runs to Mega-Man and punches him in the face and Mega-Man is launched to a button that creates a portal, of the portal emerges Crash Bandicoot who makes a big explosion using a Nitro/TNT Box. Crash throws Woompa Fruits to everyone (because everyone was fighting) but a pipe is blown by Pac-Man, of the pipe jumps Cloud Strife, who is confused, and then, one of Mega-Man´s saws nearly smashed Cloud, who realized everyone was aggresive and attacked Mega-Man. Finally, Cloud does an invocation to a portal, of the portal emerges a helicopter. Of the helicopter, Solid Snake jumps and use a grenade to create a great explosion. All the characters where launched to an inclined mountain that explodes, and all the characters use they fight position. HERE WE GO!!! Cloud Strife was thinking just in one thing: Destroy Mega-Man, after the blue bomber nearly killed him. Pac-Man decided to run away, while Mario and Sonic were still fighting. Crash also tried to return to his world, and he wants to return to his world. However, Snake wanted to capture Crash and show him to his boss. Snake tried to shoot Crash with an assault gun. Snake: Don´t move.... However, Crash jumped away and appeared behind Snake. Crash: You are the one who should not move! Crash kicked Snake away. Snake: You wanted fight? You will get a fight! While Crash was distracted, Snake launched a grenade to him. Crash wasn´t able to dodge the grenade, and he fell unconciuous. Meanwhile, Pac-Man was trying to scape, but then, he faced Mega-Man. Pac-Man: What are you doing here? Mega-Man: I don´t now exactly but.... Pac-Man saw a grenade coming from Snake, and he decided to eat a Super-Capsule, turning into Super Pac-Man. Mega-Man: NO! Super Pac-Man swallowed Mega-Man and launched him as a missile to Snake. Snake: Aaaaaahhhh!!! Snake was impacted by Mega-Man and Snake was launched into another mountain... TBA. Poll WHO WOULD WIN THIS BATTE? Super Mario Sonic the Hedgehog Mega-Man Pac-Man Crash Bandicoot Cloud Strife Solid Snake Building page.... Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:New super sonic kirby X Category:Old vs New themed DBXs